Unexpected Visitor
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: Santana was enjoying her day off sprawled out on the couch thinking while some boring reality show played in the background when there was a knock at the door. DANTANA Santana/Dani One Shot


Santana was enjoying her day off sprawled out on the couch thinking while some boring reality show played in the background when there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Hummel", she called, "someone's knocking."

She had no intentions of leaving her spot. She heard Kurt pull open his privacy curtain before saying, "I'm not your maid Santana, you could have gotten up."

"No can do, it's my day off and I intends to get my reality TV on", she replies while flipping the channel once a commercial comes on.

Santana hears the heavy door to the loft being pulled open and Kurt saying, "Hello, how may I help you."

"Hi, Is Santana here", questions the voice of a female. Santana shoots up and looks at the door and sees the new girl Dani from her job standing in front of Kurt. Noticing movement Dani looks towards Santana sitting on the couch looking at her with a deer caught in headlights expression. Santana quickly realizes how she looks and scrambles to stand up and move towards the door. Dani chuckles lightly at Santana's behavior and Kurt looks between the two women curiously.

"Dani, hey", A smiling Santana greets once she's standing next to Kurt.

"I'll leave you ladies to it", Kurt says even though he's pretty sure the two girls aren't paying any attention to him.

"Sorry to just show up like this", Dani says suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No, it's cool. Come in", Santana replies moving to allow Dani to enter. Dani flashes a smile before entering the loft and looking around.

"This place is awesome! Just the three of you live here", Dani question.

"Yup. It was just Rachel and Kurt before I moved in when I left school."

"That's pretty cool", Dani replies enthusiacticly.

Santana walk back over to the couch and turns off the TV before Dani joins her. "So what brings you by", Santana wonders.

Dani blushes and looks down at her hands before saying, "Um, I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in joining me tonight to this open mic night at this little bar a few blocks from the restaurant?"

A small smile forms on Santana's lips, "I would love to."

"Really", Dani asks with a huge smile.

Santana just nods before a thought enters her mind, "Not that it's not nice to see you, why didn't you just call and ask me that."

Dani blushes again, averting her eyes from Santana's and says, "If I'm being totally honest, I really just wanted to see you."

"Well then I'm glad because if I'm being totally honest I wanted to see you too", Santana tells her. Santana hadn't stopped thinking about the other girl since the other day when she walked her home and she and Dani shared a small parting kiss. Santana knew she was attracted to the other girl. She had the mini fangirl moment to Rachel and the under boob sweat to prove it. Dani was beautiful and had a great outgoing personality and a shining voice to go along with it. The memory of her and Dani singing "Here Comes the Sun", flashes through her mind bringing a smile to her lips.

Dani flashes a bright smile before she pushes herself off of the couch, "Well, I should get going", she says as Santana follows her lead and stands as well.

"You're welcome to stay if you want. I'm just watching a bit of trash TV", Santana states.

"Thanks, but I need to run a few errands and get ready", Dani says.

Santana nods in understanding, reluctant for the other girl to leave already, "Okay. What time should I pick you up", Santana questions as she and Dani walk towards the door.

"Since I asked you I get to pick you up", Dani says teasingly.

Santana wants to protest but a look from Dani has her nodding in agreement, "Alright, then what time should I be ready?"

"How about 8:30", Dani say sweetly.

"I may have to check my schedule to see if that works", Santana replies and Dani rolls her eyes with a smile and lightly swats at the taller girl eliciting a small laugh from her.

"Kidding, I'll be ready", Santana says.

"Awesome, well I shall see you tonight Miss Lopez", Dani states. Santana unable to help herself leans down and brings her lips to the shorter girl's. Dani barely has time to respond before Santana is pulling away with a smirk leaving the other girl with slightly dazed look on her face.

"See you then", Santana responds with a smirking smile. Dani quickly recovers and shakes her head while smiling before turning to open the loft door.

As she is exiting she turns to wave at the latina, "bye."

Santana waves back and watches as Dani walks down the hall and enters the elevator. Once the elevator doors close Santana closes the loft's door and leans against it with a smile spread across her face.

"Kurt!", Santana yells, "I need you to help me find something to wear!"


End file.
